


Someday Soon

by Dreamstodream



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lacation, Milk bar AU, Omega Jason Todd, implied prostitution, very very AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamstodream/pseuds/Dreamstodream
Summary: A long time ago I sent in an ask to Whumpbby. I finally finished the beginning scene.Willis sold Jason to the Penguin to pay off his debts. Now the lovely omega has caught the eye of Nightwing. Jason doesn’t trust the alpha and Dick probably shouldn’t trust the omega, but he’s a hopeless optimist. They deserve each other.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 67
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WHUMPBBY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/gifts).



The iceberg lounge is hosting a party for a prominent Michigan businessman. Most people in Gotham know nothing about it, more concerned with the disappearance of pretty blond omegas that coincides with the escape of Jervis Tetch from Arkham. 

Dick Grayson wishes he was one of them as he weaves around other guests easily. He orders a Bellini at the bar to keep up appearances, picking the drink for its low alcohol content, and sips it as he surveys the room. 

When Bruce called him back to Gotham he thought it was for something more important than Penguin dealing with someone from Detroit. But Bruce suspects the man had mob connections and, since that is more than likely, Dick is stationed at the lounge instead of hunting the Mad Hatter. 

If he weren’t here on business, he might actually enjoy the nightclub. The music is well chosen and the ambience is warm and friendly, despite its frigid name. He can see why people still frequent it, despite the owner being a known super villain. 

“The usual please.” An omega slides in next to Dick, leaning on the bar in a manner that arches his back just so. He tips his head to the side, looking Dick up and down with a flicker of a smile. His rouged lips pout just a little, but his darkly lined teal eyes seem to smile. “Well hello. You’re new.”

Dick gives him an awkward smile, taking another sip of his drink. When he speaks, he plays up his romani accent. “It’s my first time back to the city in a while. The locals recommended this place.” 

“Well I’m certainly glad they did.” The omega purrs, leaning in to cautiously press against Dick’s shoulder. “My name is Jay.”

“Like the bird?” Dick leans back before he really registers what he’s doing. “That the reason for all the blue?” 

“I’m flattered you noticed.” Jay smooths down his silky blue halter top, batting long lashes as he draws attention to his swollen—milk sweet— breasts. When his shot is passed over, he slams it back with a grimace. It quickly fades into another smile. “So. What’s a sweet alpha like you doing alone?”

“I was drinking.” Dick tries to fight a smile of his own and fails. He gives the room another quick scan, but Cobblepott is still sitting at his table alone.

“How depressing.” Jay makes a scandalized noise, turning to order them both another drink. “Why don’t you come with me, sugar, and we’ll make sure you aren’t drinking alone? Hey Fiero, two more of whatever he had.”

The suggestive inflection is what catches Dick’s full attention. He gives the omega another scan, causing Jay to preen. “Do you work here?”

“It’s not work if it’s fun.” The omega winks, but the delivery is off. He snatches up their drinks and beckons for Dick to follow with an arch of his neck. “Come on. I’ll make sure you see a good time. Pinky swear.”

Dick casts another glance at Penguin. He’s still alone, and the table Jay seems to be leading to is closer to the villain...

He takes the drinks from Jay before offering his elbow. “Allow me to escort you?”

“Aren’t you a gentleman?” Jason licks his lips, brown sugar cinnamon scent thickening in the air. 

It tugs at Dick’s instincts, beckoning him to pull the omega down so he can taste the sweetness of his lips. He wants to lap at the scent straight from the source, wants to mark up those thick thighs revealed by the leather booty shorts. 

He should make an excuse to escape, and yet he lets Jay tug him over to a corner lounge. It’s long enough for even Jay to lay down on, with a curtain that the omega pulls shut behind them. With a sway of his hips, Jay slips onto the lounge and drapes himself across Dick. “Now that we have a little privacy, why don't you show me some of those Grayson charms?"

"Recognize me, did you?" Dick lets his hands rest on Jay's waist, but doesn't let them wander. He desperately wants to. 

Jay throws his head back and laughs. It's probably the most genuine emotion Dick has seen on him so far and he's definitely enjoying the way the crooked grin crinkles the omega's freckles. "I might be a working 'mega, but even I can recognize the prettiest alpha this side of the river."

"Forgive me for even daring to hope I could slip one past you then." Dick teases back gently.

It gets him a gentle rock of Jay's hips over his. The omega's lips hover over his temptingly, barely missing his as Jay speaks, "I think we can find some way for you to make it up to me."

It's torture for Dick's alpha instincts, as it’s intended to be. There are few alphas out there with the self control needed to hold themselves back from taking when they're offered such a delectable treat. Dick is, regretfully, one of the few. His thumbs stroke over Jay's too prominent hipbones to ease some of the possessive urge flooding his veins. "Sounds like you have something in mind."

"I think that's a safe guess." Jay's arms cross behind Dick's neck as their lips meet in a kiss that is far more tempting than it ought to be. It's not sweet or tender, though Dick longs to soften it, but passionate and hard. Jay is definitely skilled and Dick feels his soul being sucked out. 

One hand spasms, tightening the grip he has on Jay's hips, while the other slips up just enough to brace Jay's back. He should pull back, but he can't bring himself to. Ultimately it's Jay who pulls back with a slight frown wrinkling his brow. It smooths out to a blank expression as the light tinkle of a bell spreads through the lounge. 

He slides from Dick's lap with a wink. "Sorry, babe. Duty calls."

"Wait." Dick grabs Jay's wrist, surprising them both. "I'll pay double what your next customer will."

"Pretty as you are, I'm afraid I have to decline." Jay pouts, but Dick thinks there's real regret hidden in his sea blue eyes. "This is one of Penguin's specialcustomers, but if you come back later I'll be sure to give you a real visit."

And with that, the omega sashays away, tugging at his low and loose neckline. Dick leaves the curtain open, watching him approach Penguin who has now been joined by an aging business man. Jay pours a drink, and from his seat Dick can see him slip something into it, before sliding onto the guest’s lap. 

Penguin’s strategy is so obvious that Dick gets secondhand embarrassment at how easily the businessman falls for it. Jay expertly winds the man around his finger as they make out. The man slides one hand up Jason’s shirt and one down his shorts. Jay’s halter top comes untied and the businessman gets to taste something a little sweeter than alcohol. Shortly after, the documents are signed. 

Jason slides off the man’s lap with the same flirty wink he pulled away from Dick with. But unlike with Dick, Jason swipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and a grimace as he strides off. His top isn’t even properly tied around his neck as he flees. Dick watches him head straight back to the bar to take one shot after another in rapid succession, but before Dick can approach him again the omega totters into the crowd and is gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Dick finds Jay sprawled across the rooftop of the lounge. For a moment they both freeze, naked fear cutting across Jay’s expression. Then as one, they both scramble backward to avoid being grabbed by the other party. Jay looks a little more sober than the last time Dick saw him, but the night is young as they say. 

“Shh. I’m not here for you.” Dick soothes, holding up his hands. Frightened omegas are more dangerous than most of the villains he faces on the daily. He picks up the fallen book and examines the cover before holding it back out to the omega. “Pride and prejudice?”

“Shocked I can read?” The omega snaps, snatching his book back. The copy is battered, with a few pages looking ready to fall free. It gets hugged to the omega’s generous chest. 

Jay’s scoff quickly pulls his gaze back up to The omegas pretty blue-green eyes. 

“What? No. I’m sorry. Sorry.” Dick tries for a charming smile. “I was just trying to be friendly.”

“Friendly.” Jay snorts and hesitantly sits back down in the sheltered nook Dick found him in. “Don’t think you vigilantes are s’posed to be real friendly with my kind.”

“You gonna rat me out to Penguin?” Dick sits down next to the omega. He really really needs to go get a look at those papers the businessman signed earlier, but... Jay smells so despondent. An omega that pretty should be charmed out of his mind by every alpha in the vicinity, not hiding on the rooftop of a barely legal brothel disguising itself as a milk bar. 

Jay eyes him, hand groping beside him. His hand closes over a rock before he releases it and looks away. “I’m not s’posed to be up here, so I guess so long as the bird doesn’t know I’m up here, he can’t know you were.”

“Seems like a fair trade to me.” Dick swings his legs as they sit, enjoying seeing more of the real Jay than the glimpses he got earlier. “Looks like that might be a favorite, yeah?”

In response, Jay curls his lip and hunches over. The loose neckline of the slinky pale blue dress gifts Dick with a glimpse of soft pale skin and the hint of a nipple. It shouldn’t be a shock that at a milk bar the omegas don’t wear bras for easy access, and yet Dick hadn’t prepared himself for it. 

“What’s it about?” Dick is careful to keep a small amount of distance, but he itches to wrap his arms around the frightened smelling omega. Sure the iceberg lounge just about has to be full of crime, but Jay isn’t a thug. Dick isn’t going to attack the omega, and wouldn’t hurt Jay even in defense. 

The look he gets is horrified exhaustion. “You’re kidding.”

“Afraid not.” Dick puts on his most charming smile. “Classic literature wasn’t covered in the bat-curriculum.”

Jay’s frown deepens and he bristles. “Maybe you oughta read it then, ‘stead of pestering me during my breaks.”

“You’re only on break?” Dick glares down at the roof below them. “It’s one in the morning.”

“Gotta earn my keep, fingerstripes. If I still got milk, I still got hours to put in.” Jay lights up a cigarette, puffing out smoke as he does. “It’s not that bad. Most of the alphas are nice, and here I get to be a little more choosey about which ones get the... full package so to speak.”

“I see.” 

“Nah. Don’t give me that look. I ain’t one of your damsels.” Jay shakes the cigarette at Dick, cherry red embers falling to the rooftop. “You go and do whatever you’re here for before you get me in trouble.”

“Will I ever see you again?” Dick asks, teasingly breathy as he gets to his feet. He’s more serious than he’d like to be. 

Jay sucks down another breath of smoke with a nonchalant shrug, releasing it with his next words. “Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.”

It brings forth a robin grin, sharp and full of promise. “Under love’s heavy burden do I sink.” 

“Most friendship is feigning, most loving is folly.” Jason scoffs and opens his book back up, closer to the end than the middle. “I would try the third floor, west side. Second door on the left.”

“Thanks, little bird.” Dick blows the omega a kiss and then slips inside the lounge. 

“Making friends?” Oracle’s voice crackles in his earpiece. 

Dick chuckles and slips down the mostly deserted hallway. He says mostly deserted because while the hallway itself is empty, he can hear the breathy moans of pleasure from behind closed doors. “What can I say? It’s the uniform. Omegas can’t resist.”

“Sounds like that one was resisting you just fine.” She teases. The sound of tapping keys fills the background, as she presumably pulls up the blueprints for the building. “He pointed you in the right direction though.”

“Oh. See. My charms are good for something.” 

“Good for distracting you. Hush, before you get caught out by someone else.” 

He has to duck into a dark corner to avoid a rather amorous couple, but aside from that—and despite Oracle’s nagging—he faces no real obstacles. Lock picking takes him five seconds, feeling comfortable enough to take his time, and then he’s in the office. 

As he scans through all of the papers on the desk and shelves, his mind wanders back to Jay. The omega doesn’t seem to be held against his will, but then again he doesn’t exactly seem eager to stay either. The heavy implications of prostitution earlier could also simply be the personality Jay puts on to sell his milk. 

Not that he really needs to try to sell it. The soft warm scent of milk was mouthwateringly tempting on its own, and combined with Jay’s chai scent it had taken most of his self control to not take what was offered. The second offer of a real visit... 

“Nightwing.” Oracle breaks through his fantasy. “No offense, hon, but you’ve been staring at that folder for ten minutes. Our scent blockers are good, but I don’t know how well they hold up to alpha arousal.” 

“Who says I’m aroused?” Dick grumbles and shifts through another pile of papers. He lets a grudging note of thanks slip through though, getting caught by Penguin because he got a hard on for an omega he just met isn’t the way he wants his secret identity to get out. 

He finds the contract and digitally scans the pages. Then he slips out the window. He’s tempted to see if Jay is still hanging out under the overhang, but he was due back at the cave ten minutes ago. 

He doesn’t want Babs listening during his next meeting with Jay. It’s definitely not because he can already picture himself courting the pretty omega. Dick is worried about the omega and wants to make sure this isn’t a bad situation for him. The penguin is dangerous. His interactions with civilians needs to be minimized. 

That’s definitely the only reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are short. I’m trying to get them out fast to make up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay was back at the bar when Dick returned a few days later. He hadn’t been able to visit while the businessman’s case was still active, but now that they’ve snagged him Dick is free to check out his case against Penguin as a pimp. 

Barbara had called it a “prostitution” case with air quotes and everything when she’d told Bruce about it. Dick thought that was rather unfair. 

The lounge is much the same as it was during his last visit. Jay is draped against the bar, expression rather annoyed. As Dick gets closer, he can hear Jason’s soft whines. “Aw c’mon. Just one more shot.”

“No can do, Jay. Your milk is starting to change you’ve been drinking so much these past few days.”

“My milk tastes fine.” Jay snaps and gives a higher whine that sets Dick’s nerves on edge. “Just one more. I need it.”

“Jay, the last thing you need is another shot.” The bartender sets down the glass she was drying, all her weight balanced on one hip, before filling up another with water. “You’re already drunk.”

“Not drunk enough to deal with this place.” Jay scowls at the cup she set down in front of him. 

Dick puts on a pout as he leans against the bar. “Am I included in that assessment?”

“You came back?” Jay seems to light up, though there is real warmth lurking in his smile. “When you didn’t show up, I thought for sure you’d found somewhere else.”

“How could I stay away?” Dick leans in charmingly, careful to not actually crowd or touch. “Last time I was here you promised me a real visit.”

Just like that, the warmth is snuffed out. It’s barely noticeable, except for lack of winkles around his eyes. The omega adjusts his top in a way that makes his breasts gently bounce. “Well, baby. Lucky for you I’m still running full.”

“No! I mean,” Dick stammers, his suave persona undermined by his suddenly dry mouth, “I meant... I was wondering, if you had a day off sometime this next week, if you wanted to go eat something”

The warmth is back, less hidden this time. “Eat something?”

“Or watch something, or something.” Dick winces even as he speaks. “It’s alright if you’re busy.“

“He’s off tomorrow.” The bartender interjects with a wide grin. “You can come get him at six.”

Dick doesn’t respond to her, meeting Jay’s gaze. He wants to make sure Jay realizes there’s no pressure to accept. “It’s alright if you’re not free.”

“Six,” Jay clears his throat, “six is alright with me.”

Dick can’t help but beam. “Oh. Good. That’ll be perfect.”

“Good.” Jay repeats faintly. He bites his soft lower lip. “I—“

“Here you go, babies.” The bartender sets down two Bellinis and pushes them towards Dick and Jay. “On the house. Why don’t you two set up shop somewhere more private?”

“Oh, we don’t have to.” Dick takes his drink and smiles encouragingly. “But I am free so long as you don’t mind getting pulled from your work.”

Jay’s teeth tug at his lip again, making it swollen. He stands though, with an easy sway of his hips, and takes up his drink as well. He doesn’t appear drunk, despite the bartenders words. “Right this way.”

They end up in the same booth as before, the drawn curtains softening the ambient light. Dick sets his drink down at the table, startled when Jay lands on his lap. 

The omega nuzzles his jaw with a happy hum. “Are you thirsty, baby? I wasn’t lyin’ when I said I was full tonight.” Jay leans back and arches so his chest is thrust out. Perky nipples stand out through the thin silk. One hand teases at the ties to his top and the other rests on Dick’s arm. 

Dick hums uncomfortably, keeping his gaze firmly on Jay’s face. “I... I didn’t come here because I wanted something from you.”

“I know.” Jay let’s the act drop. He stays leaning in close. “But I want to. I am full, and... something tells me you’ll be gentler than the others here. Consider it a test to see if we’re compatible.” 

“This is a little more intimate than most people want to get pre-first date.” Dick murmurs, stroking his thumbs over Jay’s hip bone. 

Jay rolls his hips down in response, grinning at the gasp he gets in return. He leans in and presses a kiss up Dick’s jaw. “My body, Dick. And anyway, this is my job. I don’t even get a first date after with most of them and I...” Jay winces and glances over his shoulder. “There’s an alpha here I don’t like, but he always wants me specifically. And if I’m empty...”

“You can’t serve what you don’t have, yeah?” Dick slides one hand up Jay’s back, rubbing gently. “Alright, sweetheart. I’ll be good for you.”

Jay gives another rock of his hips, but this one seems involuntary as he rushes to fumble with the tie. Then he reaches down and offers a nipple to Dick. “C’mon, be a good alpha for me.”

Despite the internal battle waging in his chest, Dick leans forward to press a kiss to the gentle swell of milky white flesh. At Jay’s near silent gasp, Dick trails a soft line of kisses down to the nipple waiting for him. He’s gentle when he latches on, pressing Jay closer to him. The soft suckling takes a few extra seconds to produce any milk, but he’s rewarded by Jay’s pleased sigh. A quick glance up to meet Jay’s already half-lidded gaze pulls an alpha rumble from his chest that only gets stronger when sweet cream hits his tongue. 

He pulls his hand from Jay’s hip to cup the breast he’d latched onto. With just the barest pressure from his fingertips, he massages to encourage let down. In reward he gets an increased flow and a happy omega whine. 

Despite his initial reluctance, Dick has Jay drained far too soon. He nuzzles into the valley of the purring omega’s chest when he’s finally forced to admit no more can be coaxed out. Jay’s hand still cradles his head as they sway a little side to side. Sneaking another kiss to Jay’s breast, Dick murmurs, “Was I good for you?”

“Mmm.” Jay curls around Dick, his purring getting louder. Who knew the way around an omega’s defenses was through a private milking. He strokes through Dick’s hair. “You were a very good alpha. Very good.”

“You’re going to be off for the rest of the night now, right?” 

Jay just hums and wiggles down to rest his head on Dick’s shoulder. 

Bruce had, when he was covering other aspects of Dick’s sex ed, given him a thorough presentation on how to properly share an omega’s milk. It was good to see that the horror he’d lived through was worth it. Dick tried really hard not to hear, but Bruce hadsaid that if done well, and if the omega felt safe enough, a shared milking should put the omega nearly to sleep. 

Jay was currently nuzzling his shoulder with eyes shut, still purring like a motor boat. 

Dick held Jay close and rocked with him gently, side to side. He rather suspected that Jay needed the rest. Once the omega seemed to actually be asleep, he flagged down a bouncer he remembered seeing Jay talk to on a night that he was casing the lounge. He was definitely not watching just Jay. 

The man took Jay after many whines and snarls and snaps from the omega in question. The second the warm weight was lifted off of him, Dick wanted to pull Jay back down. He refrained—but only barely. “Will you make sure he doesn’t work the rest of the night?”

“I will.” The alpha answered with narrowed eyes. “Is he empty?”

“As empty as I could get him.” Dick answers, hating that he could feel his cheeks flush. “He, uh, asked me to.”

“Good.” And with that the alpha was gone, leaving Dick with a painful boner and pang of loss in his heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Life gets busy sometimes. I think I’m back.

When he pulls up to the lounge at six, Jay is waiting for him outside. Unlike the slinky numbers Dick had seen Jay in previously, the high collared blouse he wears looks well worn and soft. 

It makes Dick really glad he wore the blue sweater that matches his eyes. 

Jay clasps in front of him, ducking his head when Dick gets out to greet him. “I... do I meet your approval, alpha? I can go back in and change if you need.”

Dick rumbles happily, leaning in to bump his nose against Jay in greeting. “You look beautiful. As long as you’re comfortable, I don’t think you could look bad in anything.”

“Oh... thank you.” Jay tips his head slightly to brush his nose along Dick’s cheekbone in return. The flush that creeps up Jay’s neck to his ears and turns his cheeks bright red is breathtaking. Dick resolves to see it as much as humanly possible. 

He twists so he can see to back up. “So. I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so we have a couple different reservations to choose from or we can just go see a movie.”

“We’re going somewhere public?” One hand flies to Jay’s hair. The curls continue to tumble over his forehead despite his best efforts. “Oh, I didn’t realize. I’m not—“

Dick frowns and spares a glance at the road to make sure he’s still on the straightaway. “If you’d rather not, we can do something else.”

“No! No, it’s fine.” Jay rests one hand on Dick’s arm and then flinches back like he was burned. “Sorry. Sorry. I just... I’ll be honest, I thought we were going to have sex.”

Dick’s foot slips on the pedal and he has to correct quickly. “Oh. I suppose we can. That wasn’t my first thought but—“ 

“Oh.” Now when Dick looks over, Jay looks ready to cry. “You meant you actually wanted a date.”

Dick pulls over into the nearest parking lot so he can turn his full attention on Jay. The omega looks small, curled in on himself, despite his large size. Dick wants to pull Jay into his arms and kiss away the water clinging to his lashes. “Jay, do you want to be here with me?”

“I thought I was just drunk last night.” Jay hiccups and swipes at his eyes. “I’m still drunk. I’m sorry. You wanted—and I—did you not realize I work the lounge? I’m a prostitute. I thought you were buying my time.” 

There’s no good way to unpack all of that. 

Dick digs the embroidered hanky Alfred always makes sure he carries and holds it out to Jay. That make up looks like it took time, he’d hate for mascara tracks to ruin Jay’s hard work. “I know. I might be rich, but I’m not dumb. If you didn’t want a date, I’ll take you back home.”

“What do you want from me?” Jay winds the hanky around his fingers, twisting it in knots. 

“Nothing, Jay.” Dick gently tugs the hanky free and uses it to dab at the tears before they wipe away foundation. It puts their faces so close together he can feel Jay’s breath fan across his cheeks. When he finishes, he presses the hanky back in Jay’s hand. “I want to get to know you, but only if that’s what you want.”

“I’m a prostitute.” Jay repeats, like somehow Dick didn’t hear him the first time. He clutches the silk square of fabric against his chest. “The Penguin sells my milk and my time, I can’t... I’m not allowed to court.”

“So we won’t court.” Dick shrugs. “We can be friends going to see the movies. I told you last night, Jay, I didn’t come here because I wanted something from you.” 

“Oh.” Jay swallows hard and glances over his shoulder. Whatever he’s fearful of, he doesn’t seem to find it. He turns back to Dick. “Penguin will make you pay for my time.”

“I think you’re worth it, don’t you?” 

The omega blinks down out at him, worry creasing his forehead. “I really don’t know.” 

“Good thing it’s my money then.” Dick forces a smile, hiding how much he wants to strangle Penguin from his scent. At least he now has plausible reason to investigate into the lounge further. He pulls back out onto the road. “Sci fi or Little Women remake?” 

The omega truly lights up from the inside out for the first time since Dick met him. All those glimpses from before were nothing in comparison. “They remade Little Women?” 

“Decision made.” Dick grins back in return. “Start thinking about the candy you want. If you don’t make a decision, I’ll buy out the whole stand.” 

Jay chooses twizzlers and hi-c before topping his popcorn with garlic. 

The coy white flash of teeth Jay shows, when Dick pretends to complain, nearly stops his heart with how breathtaking it is. 

For the past decade and a half, Dick has been on constant high alert. He’s never unaware of his surroundings. If Bruce put a gun to his head and demanded, Dick wouldn’t have been able to tell him how many people shared theater six with them. 

After the movie, Dick is grateful his leather jacket is oversized so he can slip it over Jay’s shoulders. He takes the long way back to the lounge, but Jay doesn’t seem to notice. He’s too wrapped up in his multifaceted analysis of the movie. 

Dick thinks he might be in love. He also thinks it’s both a little late and a little too early to be admitting that. 

When they reach the lounge, Jason hesitates before opening the door. A shudder crawls down his body before the omega lunges over and presses a tender kiss to Dick’s lips. 

Dick cups the back of Jay’s head and deepens it. 

Jay’s eyes are wild and his chest heaving when they finally break apart. “I’ll give you a blowjob.”

“Not like this, my hummingbird.” Dick presses another kiss to Jay’s cheek. “Not before we get to know each other a little better, and not unless you’re completely sober.”

“I really liked tonight.” Jay digs his emerald nails into his thigh. 

Dick can’t help the stupid soft smile that creeps across his face or the warmth in his chest. He doesn’t bother to hide it as he zips his jacket up over Jay’s chest so the omega won’t try to give it back. “The money for Penguin is in the jacket. Promise, you’ll give him what you have to and save the rest for yourself?”

Jay nods, brushing fingertips over the leather edge of the pocket. “I have a show next Friday, if you wanted to come see. It’s the pole, but—“

“I’ll be there to make it rain.” Dick promises and gives Jay another kiss. “Go on, straight to bed with you.”

“Yes, mom.” Jay rolls his eyes, but leaves the car. The warmth goes with him. 

Dick watches until Jay reaches the bouncer waiting for him. The alpha drapes an arm over Jay’s shoulders. Jay pauses and turns to blow Dick a kiss before allowing the bouncer to usher him back into the club.

Barbara was right. Dick is so screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I think I’m back.


End file.
